


Following In Your Footsteps

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Goodbyes, I Don't Even Know, Other, Randomness, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I was listening to What if I Told You by Jason Walker and this suddenly came to me. Basically a different take on Luigi's Lament. Could be used for other characters from other fandoms, but I mostly wrote it with Luigi in mind





	Following In Your Footsteps

It hasn’t always been easy

Easy for me

Trying so hard to be everything you made me out to be

A hero, a braver man than what most would agree

But that’s just not who I am or what I was meant to be

Oh no, no, no

Following in your footsteps

Was never what I intended to

Never wanted to

Be like you

Oh, I just wanted to be me

But who even am I?

If not your reflection

Who am I?

If not the second selection

I’m just so tired of this but you refuse to see

That all I want is for you to set me free

Your shadow is smothering me!

Following in your footsteps

I’m stumbling hard, I’m fading fast

Gotta hold on, won’t you give me your hand?

Pull me out of your sea and onto my land

Don’t wanna be recast

But I can’t keep living in the past

So I’m gonna go

I still love you so

Just gotta find

Some peace of mind

Find myself before it’s too late

And I fully suffocate


End file.
